


Taste of Iron

by Heath_E



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, Gen, Vampire Bites, Vampire Turning, Vampires, Violence, Whump, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:48:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25063390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heath_E/pseuds/Heath_E
Summary: While on an off-world mission Daniel is entranced by a highly unusual woman. However he quickly finds himself going down hill.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 2





	Taste of Iron

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this written up for awhile and have been meaning to complete it, but I've been struggling, I'm not sure why. If you'd like to provide criticism or help, please feel free to do so! It would be greatly appreciated.

She was beautiful. If anyone could be compared to a goddess, it would have been her. Daniel couldn’t tear his eyes from her, his mind dull. 

Her fingers hooked the fabric of his BDU jacket, gently tugging it off and dropping it at his feet. His eyes tracked it until she took both of his hands in one of her own, fingers tracing carefully over the pale skin of his inner arms, tracking the veins underneath. The action was practiced. Almost medical.

Eventually she seemed to zero in on a spot on his right arm, near his elbow. She prodded and pressed at the skin, almost seeming to check his pulse. Satisfied with the results, whatever they may have been, she sidestepped him and wrapped her arm around his. 

Pins and needles started to erupt at his fingertips. She was pressing his arm against herself, tight, restricting the blood flow. The feeling shook some of the fog from Daniel’s mind and he tried to twist away from her, brow creasing, “What are you doing?”

She held tight, eyes turning up to him, almost bloodshot. She tried to bring a hand to his face. Tried to press it against his nose and mouth. He reared away and tried to twist from her grip once again, repeating his inquiry. She held tight, fingers trying to hook his jaw and turn his head towards her. 

Daniel wasn’t so nice this time, yanking his arm hard, hissing through his teeth, “Let go!” 

She staggered and looked up at him, knowing she was on the losing side of a fight if she took any longer she bared her teeth at him. They were jagged, beastial. The display stunned him just long enough for her to knock his knees out from under him and slam him into the ground. 

Daniel quickly tried to scramble back up but she wrenched his arm painfully backwards , causing him to shout , and straddled his back. He bucked and writhed trying to shake her off, her nails dug into his skin. She jerked around and sunk that mouth full of fangs into the flesh of his inner elbow. For a second, it didn’t register, before suddenly a searing pain like acid in his veins took hold. 

He shrieked, but the woman didn’t pull away, keeping his arm locked in her teeth, swallowing the crimson that pooled in her mouth greedily. Somewhere back in the town he heard his friends shouting. Heard the sound of people scrambling. Of doors slamming. Of windows being shuttered. Of combat boots cashing through the underbrush. 

The flicker of a distant flashlight in the dark finally shook her free, her teeth shredding the flesh as she tore away. She scrambled away, vanishing into the darkness. 

Although she no longer held him, Daniel’s arm remained locked in the position she had yanked it into, held by sheer searing pain. He trembled, fingers of his left hand clawing at the dirt. He couldn’t even tell if he was screaming anymore. The pain was unlike anything he had felt before. 

“Daniel! Daniel!!” Jack’s voice just barely rose above the ringing of his ears. The beam of a flashlight landing on his face caused him to jerk, eyes screwing shut. 

“Oh my god, Colonel!” He thought he heard Sam exclaim, before she took hold of his arm, and tried to pull it into better view. Although she was gentle, the movement caused a renewed scream from from brunette. She let go quickly, letting Daniel jerk away from her and curl up. “Colonel! We need to get him back to base now!” 

The next few moments were a blur. Jack radioing for a medical team. Someone picking Daniel up even though he begged them to just stop touching him. Every little shift of the stretcher as the team hurried back to the gate sending white hot pain up his arm. The cold of the wormhole. Light. Poking. Prodding. Tests. More pain.

And then.

Drug induced blackness. 

Finally.

Respite. 

Daniel wasn’t sure how long he was out. When he finally opened his eyes he found himself under the bright lights of quarantine. He was sore, somehow still tired, and absolutely starving. 

“Janet?” He rasped, trying to sit up, “Janet!” The doctor was quickly by his side, pressing him back into his bedding. 

“Don’t sit up yet, Daniel.” She said calmly, fixing his bedding and batting away his hand when it strayed to his bandaged arm. “And don’t scratch”

“Janet? What happened?” He croaked, trying to squint up at her past the stinging light. 

“The other members of SG1 found you with a rather nasty bite.” She replied, checking the monitors and ivs attached to him. “You were in alot of pain. I’ve been keeping you under to try and manage it.” There was a long, grim pause before she slowly stated, “It seems like the bite carried and unknown virus, but luckily it doesn’t seem to be airborne.” 

His brow creased, “Virus?” 

She nodded, “We haven’t quite figured out the symptoms yet. But we’re doing our best to treat this quickly before we have to.”

Daniel nodded, swallowing hard and licking at his dry lips. He should have been afraid, even just worried. But he could only think of the growing empty feeling in his stomach. He tugged gently at the doctor’s coat, turning her attention down to him, “ Janet, I’m hungry.” 

She nodded, “I’ll call down to the Commissary. I’m going to start you on liquids considering how long you’ve been asleep. If you can handle that we’ll talk about getting you something else.” 

He nodded and relaxed back. In the following days Daniel downed what felt like gallons of water, soup, coffee, Gatorade, and whatever else they brought him. While it seemed to some degree soothe a burn in his throat he hadn't realized he had, his stomach still cried out for more. He still felt hungry. It was almost gnawing now.

At first Janet was glad to see an appetite, but when nothing seemed to sate Daniel she began to withdraw medication in hopes he would level, and broke down into giving him something solid.

He asked for a steak, rare. And more coffee. Though Janet was half worried the archeologist’s heart might blow with as much caffeine as he had already had. 

However, solid food might have been a mistake.

Daniel set upon his plate as soon as it was brought to him, scarfing it down with the same ravenous fervour he had everything else. About halfway through though he slowed, swallowing compulsively, eyes screwed shut. He shifted, trying to calm the rolling of his stomach. 

“J-Janet?” He croaked out. 

The doctor turned from where she had been checking over charts and made her way over. Seeing how Daniel had paled and how he held himself rigid, her brow creased. She brought a hand gently to his back as she inquired, “Daniel? Are you okay?”

He opened his mouth to reply, but instead gagged, and smacked a hand over his mouth. Janet scrambled quickly for an emesis basin to shove into his hands as he started to heave. He clung to it, almost emptying everything he had eaten or drunk from his stomach, whimpering. After what felt like too long he lifted his head to look up at Janet, saliva and bile dripping down his chin.

The violent and heavy bout of vomiting had cause, or atleast seemed to have caused, subconjunctival hemorrhaging. The whites of his eyes a burning red. 

Janet pinched her lips in a thin line, brow creased. 

Daniel whimpered lowly, lips trembling. Janet stepped foward, reaching out to set a caring hand on him, the other moving to take the basin and set it aside. "You'll be okay Daniel. I promise." 

He tensed slightly when her hand made contact with him. Flinching just slightly away, almost to some degree like a frightened animal. "You'll be okay." Janet repeated and gently leaned him back into his bed again, adjusting it so he wouldn't be in danger if choking on his own vomit if he had another bout. 

The whole time he remained tense. Watching her almost fearfully. Lips always trembling. 

Janet gave a slight sigh, before turning, and whisking off. Back to the labs.


End file.
